warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Another WSW Story
Chapter 1~Loudsplash's POV Loudsplash walked into the streets and noticed ''Leopardclaw. "Hi Splasheh! Watcha doin' today?" She shrugged and smiled, "I dunno. Probably gonna go get a pizza from Feathermoon's Pizza." "Cool! Can I come with?" "Sure!" The two frolicked into the tunnel, Feathermoon's Pizza was right in front of them. "We're here!" Loudsplash exclaimed and ran into the place. She looked around, it was completely empty. "Hi you two. Table for 2?" Forestpaw said. Leopardclaw nodded, "Yep! Unless someone else wants to join us..." She looked around and waited for Graceglow to walk over. "Hi." The she-cat said. Loudsplash smiled, "Table for 3." Forestpaw nodded and grabbed 3 menus and took them into the dining room. It was pretty fancy for a pizza place. She looked out of the door and saw Cloudskye training her apprentice, Sweetflower. She waved and she looked and just nodded, she looked at the menu for drinks. "Um....i'll have milk." "Same." Leopardclaw said. Graceglow smiled, "Same." She tapped her fingers onto the table impatiently for her milk to be brought to the table. Leopardclaw started to tap her fingers to. Then Graceglow snapped hers. It made a fun tune. I smiled and we continued to do it. Nightfern walked in, she was getting annoyed by the tune. "Oh my StarClan would you stop! It's driving me crazy!" She banged her head on a table. She laughed and smiled. She looked at her fingers which were still tapping. "Oh, sorry." She nodded and sat in the table next to them. Loudsplash tapped her fingers on her arm quietly. "I can still hear you." She sighed and stopped and bit her fingers. "Ow!" Chapter 2~Nightfern's POV ''Nightfern stared at her apprentice, ''Bluefeather. "So Ferny....why are you just staring at me?" She sighed, "I'm inspecting how long you can stare without closing your eyes." "Oh! Sorry, it's pretty natural for me to keep my eyes open for minutes on end." Her left eyebrow raised curiously, "Really?" She nodded and smiled, "Yup! I'm quite proud of my talent. I'm also pretty good at chararts if I may say so myself." She smiled, ''Her enthusiasm is good. Her codework, eh. Not so good. But that comes with practice... "Can you stop staring now?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Pretty please?" "No." "Pretty please with rabbits foot on top?" "No." "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeeeee?" "Fine." "Yay!" She blinked and got up. "Thanks." She mewed. Nightfern padded into Cloudskye's Den. She banged her head against the doorbell. "Cloudskye! Open the door!" "No!" She made a blank expression. "You dare say no to the head admin?!" "Shut up." Her mouth went wide open and she again, banged on the doorbell. "Cloudskye open the door! I'm getting a migraine!" "Fa-ine." She opened the door. "Do you have any medicine?" "Yeah." "Can I have some?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Pretty please?" "No." "Pretty please with rabbits foot on top?" "No." "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeee?" "Nighty! Have you got beetles in your brain? It's pretty obvious she doesn't want you to use her medicine." Silversong mewed. "Well, yeah but my head hurts...now pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Cloudy!" She rolled her eyes, "Fa-ine." She padded into the bathroom and grabbed the medicine from the Medicine Cabinet. She dropped it in front of her. "Go ahead, swallow it." Nightfern nodded and ate the 3 pills. "By the way eating 3 of those are going to make you loopy so...." "Woo-hoo-hoo! Has someone got a lamp 'cause I can't see too much! Hehehoo!" Cloudskye sighed, "And...she's already out of it." Silversong waved her paw in front of Nightfern's face and she fell to the ground, knocked out. Chapter 3~Leopardclaw's POV Leopardclaw looked at Graceglow and ''Seasplash. "Anyone in the mood for Feathermoon's Pizza?" Graceglow said. "Eh, not really. We just went there, like...yesterday." Seasplash sighed, "How about we go to MIlleh's?" "Oh yeah!" They all shouted. ''Oh my StarClan I love Milleh's! It is the BEST place to get clothes! She ran into the store and started searching through what seemed like an endless clothing rack. "Does this thing ever end?!" Milleh got in between the clothes, "Go about to miles to the left and tell me if you reach an end." She ran to the left and there was still tons of clothes, she got on the ground gasping for breathe. Milleh walked over, "Did you reach an end? I didn't." She burst out in laughter. In between laughs she managed to say, "Gloweh! Aqua! You two might need to drag me home!" "Why!!!???" Graceglow shouted from about 3 miles away. "Because my legs are killing me!!! That's why!!!" Really Glow?! Just, really?! Where's Aqua? "Hey Gloweh!!!" "What???!!!" "Where's Aqua???!!!" "I don't know!!! I don't own an Aqua Tracker!!!" Her face went blank. Oh my StarClan...seriously? StarClan help me deal with her once we get home! "I'm over here!!!" Seasplash waved her paw from about a mile away. She looked at Milleh, "Can you drag me?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Pretty please?" "No." "Pretty please with rabbits foot?" "No." "Plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee?!" "ALRIGHT!" She grabbed her legs and dragged her up the stairs. "Ok, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, watch it Milleh!" "Sorry......." She got up, grabbed Seasplash's hand and ran to get Graceglow and grabbed her hand and they walked out of the store. "Look! I bought this cute gray sweater!" "Um...Aqua? That's black, not grey." "I think i'm colorblind or something." "You may just need glasses." "Oh StarClan no." "Ok then...." Chapter 4~Feathermoon's POV Feathermoon sat in her chair in front of her desk. She was in her ''office. Rockfang walked in, "Hi Feathermoon, Leopardclaw got you your hot cocoa." She put the hot cocoa down on the desk." "Tha-" She broke off as Loudsplash popped into the room. "HI CHRISTOPHER!!!!!" Rockfang tackled her and screamed. "SHUT UP!" Feathermoon stared at the fighting cats and quietly backed against the wall. Seasplash padded in, She made a O.O expression and walked away along with her. Leopardclaw padded in, "Um Feather, Cloudskye is here to see y-" She broke off, "Maybe this is a bad time...." She walked out of the room. Feathermoon and Seasplash ran after her. "That was close. I could have sworn that Loudsplash was going to bite me." Seasplash said. "I can top that, I thought Rockfang was going to flip me over and headbutt me." Feathermoon replied. "Ok, I admit, I am officially topped." She nodded and glimmered with pride. "Ok, ok Feather, tone down the shimmer and the glimmer, it's hurting my eyes." "Why does it matter, Aqua? You're already colorblind." Leopardclaw laughed. "So true." Cloudskye walked into the room and instantly closed the door and looked at them, "The flaming heck?" She looked inside once more. "Are their eyes red?!" The three shrugged, "I don't know...." They looked inside. "Oh my StarClan yes!" shouted Seasplash. The four ran into the elevator and hit their cheeks against it. "Ok, ow!" said Leopardclaw. The elevator doors opened and Lilyclaw screamed and ran away with her arms flopping everywhere. Chapter 5~Cloudskye's POV ''Cloudskye padded out of Feathermoon's Pizza. She had just eaten a pizza with her apprentice, ''Sweetflower. "Ok Cloudskye, what are we doing today?" she mewed. "I'd like to teach you some coding. But Nighty's been hogging the computer." Cloudskye replied with a blank expression on her face. She sighed, "That stinks! I really wanted to learn more coding! Hey, where's Rockfang?" She shrugged, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure I don't have a Rockfang Tracker on my phone..." She looked at her phone, "Wait, yes I do!" She stared at it, Rockfang was going east. "Sweetflower, go find her!" Sweetflower looked at her and shrugged, "Well...ok." She padded west. "Wrong way." "Oh! Sorry!" Cloudskye smiled and turned away. Forestpaw scrambled over, "Cloudskye! Cloudskyeeee! Come here! We have a problem!" She looked at her, "What could possibly be the problem now." "Well, the coding for all of the project pages just messed up and it won't let me undo the edit!" "That is a problem. Go ask Night what to do, she, after all created the coding." "Isn't that kind of lazy?" "I'm training Sweetflower, now shut up." She mumbled and padded away. Nightfern padded over, she was still loopy. "I'm a pretty, pretty butterfly." Silversong ran over and waved her paw in front of her and she fell again, "You know what? This is getting really funny!" She got up, "No! I'm a pretty, pretty princess!" She ran around the room screaming. Silversong looked at her and started chasing her, "Nighty! I have to wave my paw in your face!" "No! I'm a pretty, pretty parmesan!" She looked at Cloudskye with a blank expression, "I personally don't think she's loopy, but she's just messing with us." "Oh crap..." Cloudskye pushed Nightfern to the ground, "Hi." Chapter 6~Graceglow's POV ''Graceglow stared at the Spellchecker ''page. "What are you staring at, mentor?" Lilyclaw said. She looked at her, "Eh, nothin'." "Well obviously you're looking at something..." ''Well, of course. "Alright, alright. You got me up, any questions?" She looked at her, "Er, I don't know." "Attention, everyone!" said Leopardclaw. Graceglow and Lilyclaw padded out of the den and sat next to Loudsplash and Birdpaw. "Seasplash, please come forward." Seasplash's eyes lit up as she reached the top of the Wikirock. "Seasplash has been a willing to learn apprentice. She is now capable of most of the wiki functions, and I think she is ready to graduate. I'm sure she will flourish the wiki. Congrats, Seasplash." She jumped around, occasionally dipping her head. I'm so happy for Aqua! Leopard's done a good job "That is all." Seasplash scrambled towards her and Lilyclaw. "I can't believe I graduated!" "Congrats, Aqua. You deserve it." Graceglow mewed. "This sounds like a sappy moment, doesn't it?" Lilyclaw said. "Yes, yes it does." "I'm a pretty, pretty cheddar fry!" Nightfern said and ran around. Graceglow slowly turned her head to Nightfern, "Er...calm down cheddar..." Category:Fanfiction